loaded_marchfandomcom-20200213-history
Army Terms
A Abort: To terminate a mission for any reason other than enemy action. It may occur at any point after the beginning of the mission and prior to its completion. AMF (L): Allied Mobile Force (Land Element) AOR: Area of Responsibility, the assigned area to any given unit APO: Army Post Office APS: Auto Pointing System ARC Light: Code name for B-52 Bomber strikes on the Cambodian/Vietnamese border. These operations shook the earth for 10 miles around the target area. AWOL: Absent Without Leave B BCG: Birth Control Goggles (Heavy, black, plastic-framed glasses). Nearly indestructible and just as unflattering. Belay: To cease doing something, cancel what you were told to do. BFT: Blue Force Tracker. A cool little gizmo that allows a BFT equipped vehicle to link up with a satellite and give the locations of friendly and enemy units, maps, and routes. BMH: British Military Hospital BOLO: pronounced ‚”bolo” 1. Be On the Look Out. Usually a list with descriptions of vehicles or personnel to be on the lookout for. 2. Slang for no good. Can be used as a noun when something goes wrong‚”That’s a bolo,” or a verb‚ “I bolo’d that task.” Boo-Coo: Slang term derived from the French word beaucoup meaning "many or much". ("He made boo-coo bucks on that deployment.") Bouncing Betty: Explosive that propels upward about four feet and then detonates BK Amputee: Amputation below the knee Boonies/bush: Infantry term for the field. Also, jungles or swampy areas far from the comforts of civilization C C3I: Command, Control, Communications, and Intelligence Charlie Foxtrot: The alphanumeric of the letters C and F. A more polite way of saying Cluster Fuck. Chopper: Helicopter (also "helo") CIB: Combat Infantry Badge. Army award for being under fire in an enemy combat zone Civvies: Civilian clothing CIS: Communication Information Systems Click: used when sighting-in a weapon, such as a rifle. On most weapons, one "click" equals one second of arc, or -- in other words, one inch of distance at one hundred yards. So, moving the site adjustments of the rifle "one click" will change the point of impact one inch for a target 100 yards away, two inches for a target 200 yards away, and so forth. The term comes from the clicking-sound made by the sight adjustment knobs as they are turned. Not to be confused with "klick". CO: Commanding Officer Conex Box: Corrugated metal packing crate approximately six feet in length. Intended for shipping materials and equipment but often also used for living quarters or offices in deployed locations. CP: 1. Command Post 2. Check Point Crypto: encryption keys for the radio. Computer code that scrambles the signal to prevent unauthorized listening. CV: Combat Vehicle D DAP: Deltoid axillary protection. Shoulder armor primarily issued to gunners following increased numbers of gunner shrapnel injuries to shoulders. DAP kits also included side armor made of Kevlar, with no plates. Detail: A group of service members sent to do a job. Diddy Bopper: Walking carelessly D.I.E.: Draft Induced Enlistment: slang term for guys who volunteered because they were about to be drafted DMZ: Demilitarized Zone, dividing line between North and South Vietnam and also between North and South Korea Dust-Off: Medical Evacuation by helicopter E ECM: Electronic Counter Measure EDP: Emergency Defense Plan EME: Electrical and Mechanical Engineers EMP: Electromagnetic Pulse OR Electrio-magic pulse (for after part 13) EOS: '''End of Obligated Service '''ETA: Estimated Time of Arrival ETS: End of Term of Service Evac: Evacuate F FAC: Forward Air Controller Fast Mover: slang term for fighter aircraft Fire Base: Temporary artillery encampment used for fire support of forward ground operations Firefight: exchange of small arms fire with the enemy FOB: Forward Operating Base. Usually just known as fob. Most times followed by a name, i.e. FOB Warrior. Where troops primarily stay. Also populated by fobbers, fobbits, and fobgoblins (derogatory terms for personnel deployed to a FOB who work on the FOB and never leave the wire, unlike combat troops). FOV:' '''Field of view '''Frag': Fragmentation grenade FWMAF: Free World Military Assistance Forces G GI: Government Issue items or equipment. Slang term for American soldier. Green: new to the military or the unit, naïve, gullible, not very knowledgeable (also "greenie") Grunt: Infantry Soldier Gung ho: Enthusiastic H Helo: slang for helicopter (also "chopper"). HQ: Headquarters I IO: Intelligence Officer IED: Improvised Explosive Device. According to wikipedia , "an improvised explosive device (IED) is a homemade bomb constructed and deployed in ways other than in conventional military action. It may be constructed of conventional military explosives, such as an artillery round, attached to a detonating mechanism. Roadside bombs are a common use of IEDs." J just yet, there's nothing. K K-bar: Combat knife (brand name "Ka-Bar") KAF: Kandahar Airfield. It is the main base of operations for the southern part of Afghanistan. The main transportation hub for both helos and fixed-wing aircraft; also for convoys of ground vehicles going in and out. KIA: Killed in Action Klick: a distance of 1000 meters (one kilometer, or .62 miles). So, if a soldier radios, "We're 10 klicks south of your position," that means they are 10 kilometers away, or 6.2 miles away. KP: Kitchen Police, mess hall duty L Lay Chilly: to freeze and stop all motion, lie motionless Lifer: Career soldier Lock and Load: to chamber a round in your weapon M Mad Minute: Concentrated fire of all weapons for a brief period of time at maximum rate Mags: Magazines, where ammunition is stored until placed in a weapon MASH: Mobile Army Surgical Hospital Mech: mechanized Medevac: Medical evacuation by helicopter Met Message: Weather condition report sent from a meteorological unit MIA: Missing in Action Mike: Minute, as in, "move out in two-zero mikes" (20 minutes) MOS: Military Occupational Specialty, the job designator or job title MRE: Meal Ready to Eat. Alternately known as meal refused by everyone, meal refusing to exit, meal mysteries, and the 3 lies; they aren’t meals, they aren’t ready, and they certainly aren’t edible. N NCO: Non-Commissioned Officer Newbie: Any person in the unit with the least amount of time in war No Sweat: Can do easily done or accomplished NMZ: '''No Man's Zone (features heavily in Avalon) '''NTR: Nothing To Report (also "NSTR", Nothing Significant To Report) O OSS: Office of Strategic Services, created in 1942, the OSS was an intelligence-gathering operation and a forerunner to the CIA PFC: Private First Class P POV: Point of view POW: Prisoner of War PSD: Personal Security Detail. Often private security contractors, but sometimes active duty military members in civilian clothes. Assigned to protect specific high-ranking personnel like base commanders. PTSD: Post Traumatic Stress disorder PX: Post Exchange, place where soldiers shop on base. Also "BX" for Base Exchange. Q quite certainly empty R RAF: Royal Air Force R&D: Research and Development R&R: Rest and Recuperation; vacation leave specifically for taking a break from a combat zone RTM: Ready to Move Rucksack: backpack issued to infantry. Often shortened to "ruck". S Same-same: same as Sky pilot: another name for the chaplain Search and Destroy: Offensive operations designed to find and destroy enemy forces: also called "zippo missions" Shake n' Bake: Officer straight out of OCS (Officer Candidate School) without any combat experience Short-timer: Individual with little time remaining in active duty Starlight: Night vision telescope Stop -loss: the involuntary extension of a service member's active duty service under the enlistment contract in order to retain them beyond their initial end of term of service (ETS) date and up to their contractually agreed end of obligated service (EOS). Swag: '''Scientific Wild-Ass Guess (cf. Gwaine in Pendragon Red). Slightly more logical than a standard WAG. T terribly empty as of yet U '''UAV: unmanned aerial vehicle (cf. mechadragon) V VRK: Very Restricted Knowledge W WMD: Weapon of Mass Destruction X can't think of a word, that starts with an X -.- x-tremely empty? Y yay, it's empty. Z Zulu Time: Greenwich Mean Time